In current mobile networks, such as those based on Long-Term Evolution (LTE) standards specified by the Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP), numerous functions, such as charging and Quality of Service (QoS) guarantees, are provided by network functions in the core network, also referred to as the Evolved Packet Core (EPC). In so-called 3G networks, these functions were provided by entities in the Packet Core (PC). As it pertains to fee charging, different entities are responsible for collecting charging information depending on whether the user is on a home or visiting network.
Current network architectures allow for a limited number of charging scenarios, as well as a limited number of QoS levels. Accounting and charging for data traffic is typically on a per-bit basis, and there is limited support for differential charging based on different QoS levels. However, as technologies and wireless network capabilities evolve, different services and service levels become available, and conventional service offerings, conventional approaches to Customer Service Management (CSM), and conventional approaches to charging for such service offerings, become insufficient.
Virtual networks are capable of serving the needs of user groups or organizations. The virtual network can be implemented using a subset of resources of a larger network infrastructure. In addition, Network Function Virtualization (NFV) allows for various network services to be virtualized so that they can be performed by generic, rather than dedicated hardware components. NFV can be used to instantiate and manage customer functions at various network nodes.
This background information is provided to reveal information believed by the applicant to be of possible relevance to the present invention. No admission is necessarily intended, nor should be construed, that any of the preceding information constitutes prior art against the present invention.